6 Things That Need To Die
by flamingbunnies
Summary: Ichigo has finally had it. A list is made but what happens when her boss reads what frustrates her. If you look hard enough there is a bit of Ryou/Ichigo. ONESHOT!


Ichigo was having a bad day. Actually that was a major understatement. Her brownies that were for a final test grade burnt in home-ec. Kish had unexpectedly popped out of nowhere and basically molested her. Then a clown came up and was scary in a way only clowns could be. Every time Masaya came to talk to her, her ears and tail popped out. Not a good day.

Ichigo decided to vent her rage by grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and just letting all her anger out into a list.

**Six Things That Need to Die or Fall off the Face of the Earth. (Because five is a wussy number)**

**#6.**My brownies for home-ec. Why do they need to vanish mysteriously? Well for one thing they are nearly impossible to make. They taste like coffee and are a heart attack on a plate. How will I make them disappear? First I would get rid of every copy of the recipe I can get my hands on and destroy it any way possible. Then any of the actual brownies I will feed to a sumo wrestler.

**#5.** Kish the alien. The reasons he needs to die are endless. He's a pervert, molester stalker and cross-dresser just to name a few! Oh let me list the ways he could or rather _should _die. One he could suffocate in Pudding's Ring Inferno attack. Two he could sit on top of a really, really tall bus (make sure it's moving) and get his head taken off by a bridge. Need I go on?

**#4.** Clowns. Seriously they are freakin' scary!!!!! I mean they just walk up to you and give you balloons or candy. Sounds like a child predator to me. How are these things legal?!?!? Hmmmmmmmmmmm how to get rid of them? How? How? How? I would probably fill a room with clowns then put in a whole ton of helium. Or my brownies. Either way it's probably not a good way to go.

**#3. My ears and tail definitely need to go. Normally these would not be a problem. I actually wanted a pair of cat ears when I was younger. The problem is they pop up whenever I talk to Masaya-kun (A.N. I nearly barfed while typing that name. I'm sorry for any Masaya likers, or if you were eating, but just eww.)Also when I start fighting with Ryou Freakin' Shirogane. They pop out and he automatically thinks I'm thinking perverted thoughts. Stupid Shirogane. **

**#2. Sewing machines. They're supposed to help make sewing quick and easy, but do they? No! Of course not! It's just another thing that God put on the Earth to make my life more difficult. You have to make sure it's threaded the right way first and that's not hard. But then you have to stay on the 5/8 mark and try to take pins out at the same time. If you don't sew it the way the teacher says she makes you rip it out and start all over again. And me, Miwa, and Moe seem to be the only three that can't do it.**

**As the chime on Ichigo's watch sounded, she realized she had better get to work. Running with pen and paper still in hand she took off for the café. Five minutes later she burst through the café doors.**

"**Ichigo, do you realize you're over half an hour late?" Shirogane instantly started harping on her. "What were you doing anyway? You didn't get detention again did you?" Ichigo was to busy wheezing to even try to talk at that moment.**

**Shirogane looked down and saw the paper in her hand. He tried to make a grab for it but missed and sent Ichigo sprawling to the floor. The paper flew from her hand and Ryou caught it.**

**His eyes scanned the paper and his eyes took on an amused expression. He crumpled it up as he finished reading it. He tossed the crumpled ball back at Ichigo and watched as it hit her in the head.**

"**Hmmmmm, how very interesting. Now I have a list of things I can use as blackmail. Oh and Strawberry make sure to wash up before starting. You smell like burnt coffee." Laughing he walked off.**

**Ichigo frowned. She grabbed the ball of paper and uncrumpled it. She grabbed her pen off the floor where it landed.**

**# boss Ryou Shirogane. He is the biggest jerk in the world. I ask for one or two dollars extra and he makes me work overtime by myself for half the pay. Then he has all these dumb nicknames for me like "Strawberry" or "Ultimate Weapon" and let's not forget "Ichi". Euuughghgh. I mean how hard is it to remember? Its three stinking syllables. Besides isn't he a genius?**

**As she put down her pen she noticed a presence above her. She slowly looked up to the face of her blonde boss. She gulped. Now she was in for it.**

"**You know when people tell you to do something they probably expect it to be done." Ryou whispered before flicking her nose and going on his way. Stupid, stupid, stupid Shirogane.**


End file.
